


Speed Dial

by raptoriousVigilante



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, M/M, Messy, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manjoume has a fancy hotel room, a tournament to go to soon, and Judai sucking him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speed Dial

**Author's Note:**

> rushes the fuck off to work oo ps

“Play your cards right and I might just have to put you on speed dial,” Manjoume groans before he sighs, pressing his head back into the cold pillow.

Judai perks up, propping himself up on his elbows and grinning bright and wide at Manjoume from between his legs. “I do play my cards right,” he says, “I beat you earlier. Remember?”

Manjoume flushes and swats his hand over the fluff of Judai’s hair. “Shut up,” he grumbles. He returns his hand to behind his head and he takes a moment to stretch out a little while Judai brushes his fingertips through his curls of pubic hair. Judai is chuckling and settling himself back down to the bed. Manjoume’s breath hitches when his dick receives a wet, sloppy kiss on its underside that’s all lips. 

“Don’t you also already have me on speed dial?” Judai mumbles, his voice sounding distant. Manjoume shrugs and stretches his neck to the side. It pops and he grimaces.

“Maybe,” he says more softly than he wanted, “but I can take you off.”

Judai’s smiling, Manjoume just knows it. He’s smiling at him while playing with his pubic hair and kissing his cock in a fancy hotel room just one block away from the dueling stadium where Manjoume is due in a few hours. The sun shines through the large window to Manjoume’s right and he feels like he can stay like this all day. Judai’s hands are rough to the touch but they run smooth over his skin and his lips are no different.

“And if I ‘play my cards right’ you’d put me back on?” Judai teases, now resting his chin in the space between Manjoume’s dick and his inner thigh. It’s actually pretty uncomfortable and Manjoume tries to wiggle him off. 

He makes a minimal effort to wave a hand at Judai in a shooing motion. “Your chin hurts, stop that.”

Judai chuckles and moves, placing a big, warm kiss where his chin was. “Sorry.”

Manjoume makes a sound that’s grants Judai forgiveness. He turns his head towards the window and stares out at the blue sky behind pale cream curtains, watches birds fly over the city while Judai opens his mouth wide and takes Manjoume’s dick down his throat in one surprisingly fluid swoop. Manjoume arches and gasps, shuts his eyes and presses his fingers to the underside of his pillow. He feels like a painting, still and in the best lighting he could imagine, too caught in the moment to move from his pose.

Judai feels like a five-second clip taken on a cell phone, messy and ecstatic, unfocused in his technique but getting the job done. Manjoume covers his mouth while his world starts to swim, rocked between hard, noisy sucks and slurps, heavy kisses and gentle grazes from the tips of teeth that he knows are going to have stringy little black hairs in them. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Manjoume hisses as Judai unknowingly deprives him of release again. He never tells him that his reckless method edges him, brings him so close and then takes it away only to repeat over and over. Judai comments that he lasts a long time, but Manjoume knows better and he likes it that way. Judai builds him up up up, makes him whimper and grip the pillow, and from the natural flow that is just all Judai takes it away and starts over. 

Manjoume tries to warn Judai when he’s about to cum but doesn’t always get the chance to. If he did it every time he was close, right on the edge, he’d sound like a broken record. He thinks this time might be it, he’s so wound up and ready to burst that he though Judai’s lips pressed to the head of his cock was going to be enough.

He takes a heavy breath and whines out, “Jud _ai_ \--” 

Whether it mattered or not fails to be clear to Manjoume. He covers his mouth to muffle his grunt and overwhelmed moaning when orgasm finally hits him, and Judai makes no indication that he minded so much. Manjoume’s not even entirely sure how much of his dick was actually in Judai’s mouth at the time, just that he did _something_ that set him off after the long, continuous cycle.

Judai swallows every time, even licks around where he missed, and always pushes himself up on his hands and leans over Manjoume, grinning at him with a mouth full of cum and hair, ready to swoop down and kiss him. Manjoume shoves his hand over Judai’s mouth before he gets the chance, though, and gently pushes his head toward the direction of the bathroom.

“I pulled out your toothbrush for a reason,” he says. Judai stares down at him for a moment before he smiles.

“Fair enough,” he replies and then he’s sliding off the foot of the bed, popping his back when he stands and shuffling to the bathroom. 

Manjoume lies there in his bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering how long he has until he needs to get his ass to the arena for make-up and hair before his tournament match.


End file.
